“Crawling” in modern computer parlance commonly refers to traversing and cataloguing a set of related documents, such as linked Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) documents, and more recently to traversing and cataloguing the various states of applications known as Rich Internet Applications (RIAs), which are World Wide Web-based applications that are typically accessed using a computer program known as a “browser.” Such crawling is useful for testing applications, among other purposes. For one type of RIA crawling may be done by manipulating an application's Universal Resource Locator (URL) and Hypertext Transport Protocol (HTTP) parameters and using different URL/HTTP parameter combinations to elicit different application states. However, for another type of RIA, such as those developed using Adobe™ Flash™ or Adobe™ Flex™, crawling may not be done by manipulating URL and HTTP parameters, as an application of this type is accessible via a single URL/HTTP parameter combination that is not specific to any one state of the application. Solutions for crawling applications of this type would therefore be advantageous.